Deus ex Machina
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Just in time, as always, sensei. GaaMatsu, 10 song LJ theme
1. Forever

_A/N; _'Kay, so, I saw this one challenge theme on LJ, and it was "listen to a shuffle of songs and write 10 drabbles with them as inspiration to the pairing of your choice" so, of course, who am I to refuse the temptation of drabbles? (lazy, lazy)  
_Disclaimer_; Un-ownage no jutsu, plz.  
_1_: Forever, by Shoujo Tai.

* * *

_- Day and night, night and day,  
still going on your lonely way__

* * *

_

_"_Are you trying to hold me, Matsuri?"

The mop of coffee-colored tresses shot back, their pink-cheeked owner glancing away.

"N-no, Gaara-sama."

He gazed at her with concealed amusement. "Do you have an excuse then?"

"It was my lack of compusure. F-forgive me... I was just so happy..." She cleared her throat, moving back from his desk. "It's good to have you back... sensei." It was true-- her joy knew no bounds now that her sensei had returned to her. While he was gone, her days were brutally long and her nights were endless torture. When they had gotten the briefing that he had been found dead, she was sure that her heart had stopped. But she couldn't believe it-- it wasn't _possible_. So when she had seen him alive and well...

She was too happy to even cry.

Now, everything was as it should be; her Gaara-sensei was back at his desk in the Kazekage tower, right here, with her. As if he had never been gone.

Gaara leaned forward on his elbows, staring her down with intentive turqouis. "So you weren't trying to come onto me?"

"NO!" she cried, stumbling backwards. Was he amused by this? His serious demeanor said otherwise, but his words...

The Kazekage nodded once, shuffling the stack of papers on his desk absentmindedly. He glanced up, catching her attention before she retreated completely. "For future reference," he stated authoritatively, handing her her mission scroll, "I wouldn't mind if you were."

* * *

_- Sweet dreams and memories  
forever, forever -_

* * *

**_Forever_ is the ending theme for the anime Jubei-Chan (oh, Koinosuke!!). You should definitely watch it sometime. And there's even a line that sounds like "Nani ka Gaa-Matsuuu..." so that's probably what made me write this.  
-Bya  
(P.S. XD Idiot Bya-chan just realized that the lyrics picked and the story don't match up at all. You hold the right to spork her mercilessly.)  
(P.P.S. But the rest of the lyrics are about buildings and skyscrapers, and that's not romantic!! D8)**


	2. Her Eyes

_2_: Her Eyes, by Pat Monahan.

* * *

_- She's a little bit manic, completely organic  
Doesn't panic for the most part -__

* * *

_

He would have known that it was her, even if she wasn't wearing the mask.

Inky black didn't often spark with joy, especially not at him, so he recognized her beneath the fake ANBU mask right away.

"Why are you playing around when you're supposed to be puting the Genin into squadrons, Matsuri?"

Gaara immediately saw the slump in her shoulders as she unclipped the plastic and tossed it onto his desk.

"You're never surprised, Gaara-sama!" she pouted. "I put my hair up and everything!"

He picked up the mask and poked his middle and index fingers through the eye sockets. Gaara cocked an eyebrow and wiggled his fingers. "I could see your eyes."

"Drat!" she exclaimed, flopping down on the chair in front of his desk.

"You were trying to fool me, then."

"Yeah... just for fun." She grinned sheepishly.

"... Why?"

Matsuri laughed. "Because you're fun, Gaara-sama!" She caught herself. "Not to be disrespectful, of course."

"I think you're delusional," he deadpanned, leaning back in his seat. She gaped.

"What do you mean??"

"Do I look like I've ever been referred to as 'fun' in my life, Matsuri?"

She scrutinized him for a moment.

"Well... maybe not by other people, Sensei... but I don't think other people have ever _tried_ to see how much fun you are! If they did, I think you'd see differently. You'd see that you're actually really fun to be around. You have a sort of... um..." She bit her lip momentarily in thought. Then, those obsidian slates of pure expression lit up. "Inner fun!"

Gaara observed her. Then he nodded to himself. "Indeed, no one else has pranced around me wearing a fake ANBU mask for the sake of bringing out my inner fun."

Matsuri's joyous expression formed into a pout once more. "Aw, Gaara-sama, you're making fun of me, aren't you?"

He gave her a small smile in return.

"On the contrary I think _you're_ making fun of _me_."

* * *

_- Her eyes  
That's where hope lies...  
Her eyes  
That's where I go  
When I go home -_

* * *

**And sometimes I think she's truly crazy...**

**And I love it.**

**GEEZ, GAARA'S AWESOME. Just saying. XD  
-Bya**


End file.
